


Today's Day

by Gacha_Devil_Girl_WandersAround



Series: Altercember [17]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, College, Gay, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Modern Era, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28476186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gacha_Devil_Girl_WandersAround/pseuds/Gacha_Devil_Girl_WandersAround
Summary: Day sixteen: ModernDay eighteen: College
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton & John Laurens & Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette & Hercules Mulligan, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens
Series: Altercember [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2083449
Kudos: 5





	1. Day 16: Modern

**Author's Note:**

> Musical appearances (except younger [and Alex is shorter and has violet eyes])

I entered the dorm I share with 3 others. I start college next week, and to be honest? I wish I could take some tests and avoid college altogether. At least my dorm mates are in the same year as me.

Hey, I am Alexander Harrison, previously Hamilton before I was reincarnated. Reincarnation is not unheard of in this world, but it's unlikely. Reincarnated people could either come out as reincarnated or not. Some people were criminals and some were famous people.

Now, don't get me wrong when I say I'm not a public reincarnation. I appreciate the fame and knowledge, it's just that I want to become who I want to be, not have the easy path carved out for me because I'm famous or whatever. Yes, I'm still Alexander Hamilton, have been ever since my father left when I was three, but I want a challenge.

So here I am, in college. The dorm looks like no one has entered yet. My dorm mates must have not been here, then. The hall split into three doors. Two beds per a room, and a restroom. I entered a room and chose the bed next to the window, placing my suitcase and bag on it.

Unlike last round, I don't live in poverty anymore. I could hear the sound of laughing and the sound of the door opening, so my dorm mates must be here. _Great, did they already know each other? That would make me the odd one out._

I sighed and started to unpack. I learned how to be clean and organized after my mother saw my room. I am still messy a lot, but at least I could see the surface underneath!!! Huge improvement if you ask me.

The door opened to three people. I held up my hand in a greeting.

"Oh, are you our new dorm mate? Hi, I'm John Lawrence, major in Art and history." The curly hair boy, John, said. His curly hair was tied and he had freckles decorating his face.

"Je m'appelle Lafayette Maquina," the boy that was tall as fuck said. "Whoops, sorry, my name is Lafeyette Maquina."

"It's fine, I speak French too." I told Lafeyette, reassuring him.

"That's so cool man! I'm Hercules Mapleson, up in it, lovin' it," I cut him off.

"Let me guess, I heard your mother say come again?" I said. He gawked at me. "Well, I'm Alexander Harrison, and there's a million things I haven't done, but just you wait. Just you wait!

I was tackled in a hug. "Hamilton!" "Alexander!" "Lexi!"

I rubbed their backs. "Good to sse you all again."


	2. Day 18: College

"So have you met any other reincarnations?" Lafayette asks as they pull back from their hug. Hamilton shook his head.

"Nope. If we do though, then they'd probably look like a splitting image of themselves. Y'know?" Laurens said.

"Yeah. Anyways, our dorm number is 177. What if we just added a six like so..." he stuck a 6 at the end of the dorm number.

"1776, the year we met."

* * *

"So what was the Reynolds Pamphlet about?" Laurens asked as they headed to orientation class.

"I fucked nearly everyone over," Hamilton started. "Except me."

Hercules snorted. Laf choked back a laugh. "What about Jefferson? Laf?"

"I burnt him on the daily. And I abandoned you in the French Rev- sorry about that." Hamilton said as they entered the class. He looks at their history professor and- "Mr. President Sir!" He saluted the man, stiffening.

Lafayette did a doubletake of the professor too, and along with John and Hercules, they saluted their professor.

"Hamilton and friends?" Washington asked- it was more of a statement though. "Oh god I have to deal with you all?"

Hamilton smirked. "Do you have the lesson planner?"

Washington sighed. "After orientation. You can have it after orientation."

* * *

Hamilton stared at the planner. He continued until he finished the work for the term. It was 7:34am when he finally retired. H drank his coffee.

Today was the start of school and they had History first.

* * *

"Hey Mr. G-Wash, here's your planner for the term." Hamilton said, handing it to the man. Then he got out a stack of papers- his peers watched in horror and fasination. "And my work."

George gestured to his desk, sighing. "Alexander, that's- I gave it to you _yesterday_ -" John and Herc snorted at his expression.

"Yeah. Expect more essays to be added to the pile." Hamilton said, sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck. "I finished the work for the rest of the year, though."

Lafayette spoke up. "Imagine what he could do in a week."

"A month!" Herc adds.

"A term," Laurens finishes.

"You should expect it by now," Herc says. "You _did_ hire-"

"Herc!" The rest of the reincarnations scold. "No one is supposed to know _it_!" "Mon ami, non." "I thought you were a spy." "God damnit Hercules!"

"Just- sit down. Alexander, do whatever. Stay or what not."

Alex just sat down, the rest of the revolutionary students following me. He looks behind him to see someone he recognised. "Pardon me, are you Aaron Burr, sir?"

"That depends, who's asking?" He hasn't looked up from his book.

Hamilton smirked, lips twitching up. The squad looked at Alex to see what he'd do. John took a sip of water. "The one you murdered, sir."

John choked out, spitting water. Burr snapped his head up so fast you'd think he'd break his neck. "Alexander?"

Alex took a sip of his coffee. "So what was that about duels being dumb and immature?"

* * *

"Oh, hey Laf." Hamilton greeted, sitting at the lunch table with Laurens. They had stayed in the dorm for the morning.

"Bonjour, mon ami! Did you-"

Hamilton rolled his eyes. "I had John do like, five assignments."

"They were easy!" John chimed in.

Laf grumbled.

* * *

"Why did Alexander Hamilton release the Reynolds' Pamphlet?" George asked. No one except Alexander himself raised their hand. "Alexander?"

"Because 1. He fucked nearly everyone over except himself, so he did that," Laf and Herc laughed as John and Alex high fived. "And two, it's because Maria's husband, James Reynolds, threatened to release information of their affair- because it was a set up- unless he gave them money. So I-he instead released the information on his _own_ accord."

"Tell me why Alexander had the affair?" George questioned.

"You've never seen a bastard, orphan more in need of a break. Then Maria knocked on his door and she said something about her husband mistreating her, so he offered to walk her home. He gave her a loan and as he made his way back home, she grabbed him and dragged him inside to her room. You can guess what happened next."

George sighed. "That is correct."

Laf rolled his eyes, whispering, "you go into detail, mon ami."

"I know."

* * *

"So.." Alexander stared at Jefferson.

"Hamilton." Jefferson warned.

"What did you think of my economy?" He asked, smirking.

Jefferson rolled his eyes. "I couldn't undo it if I tried. And I _tried_."

* * *

"John!" Alex yelped, staring at his friend. Lips smashed onto his. Alexander's eyes widened before he kissed back.

Herc scowled. "How come you couldn't be the one to initiate the first move?!" He yelled, handing 10 dollars to Lafayette.

"You go, mon amis!" Laf cheered.


End file.
